


Witajcie na końcu świata

by dieOtter



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Co by było, gdyby Doktor i Rose też przypadkiem wylądowali na Sakaarze?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betuje Tina Latawiec, wszystkie pozostałe błędy są moje i tylko moje ;)

**Rozdział 1**

 

— Witaj na... — Doktor urwał na moment i zerknął na konsole TARDIS. — Na Sakaarze — dokończył.  
— To nie tu chciałeś mnie zabrać, prawda? — Rose domyśliła się bez trudu.  
Jej przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami.  
— Sakaar, Sokor, łatwo je pomylić, nie? — odparł nieco naburmuszony, ale zaraz się rozchmurzył. — Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Kiedy byłem tu ostatni raz, Arcymistrz przechodził przez fazę musicalową, co tydzień wystawiał nowy tytuł. Ciekaw jestem, co też wymyślił tym razem.  
— Zawsze marzyłam, żeby zobaczyć „Koty” na West Endzie. — Rose uśmiechnęła się z rozrzewnieniem. — Kim jest ten Arcymistrz?  
— Och, sama zobaczysz. — Doktor odwrócił się i zamaszystym gestem otworzył drzwi. — A więc, jak już mówiłem, witaj na...  
— Wysypisku śmieci? — dokończyła za niego Rose, z zaciekawieniem wyglądając na zewnątrz.  
TARDIS była otoczona stertami kolorowego żelastwa, plastiku i całej masy rzeczy, których dziewczyna nie potrafiła zidentyfikować, ale które z całą pewnością stanowiły szeroko pojęty złom.  
Doktor wyjrzał ponad jej ramieniem.  
— Ach, tak, Sakaar to w gruncie rzeczy planeta odpadków. Ale nie przejmuj się, pałac Arcymistrza jest całkiem w porządku. To oryginał, ale dość eee... czarujący.  
Rose wyszła na zewnątrz i rozejrzała się dokładniej. Góry śmieci ciągnęły się jak okiem sięgnąć. Niebo nad ich głowami było zaś podziurawione dziesiątkami otworów, z których co i rusz spadały nowe śmieci, z hukiem lądując na wysypisku. Dziewczyna pochyliła się i podniosła kawałek metalu o nieregularnym kształcie. Obróciła go w rękach, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Doktor podszedł tymczasem do najbliższej kupki śmieci i rozgarnął ją czubkiem trampka. Następnie schylił się, podniósł coś, podsunął niemalże pod nos, po czym wzruszył ramionami i odrzucił za siebie.  
— Co to jest? — zapytała Rose, pokazując towarzyszowi swoje znalezisko.  
— Fragment silnika ze statku Sithów. — Doktor łypnął na nią krótko, bardziej zainteresowany złomem niż towarzyszką. — Zostaw, na nic się już nie przyda.  
Rose ostrożnie odłożyła przedmiot tam, skąd go zabrała, i rozejrzała się dookoła, z niepokojem zerkając na większą od pozostałych dziurę, pełną ognia i kłębów czarnego dymu.  
— Patrz, tam coś spada! — zawołała nagle.  
Jej przyjaciel nawet nie podniósł głowy.  
— To wysypisko śmieci. Tu ciągle coś spada — odparł.  
— Ale to nie coś, to ktoś! — oznajmiła Rose, mrużąc oczy, by lepiej przyjrzeć się lecącej w oddali postaci.  
Doktor nareszcie się wyprostował i dołączył do niej, ale spadający zniknął już za otaczającymi ich ścianami śmieci.  
— Musimy mu pomóc! — Rose natychmiast zerwała się do biegu.  
Doktor dogonił ją i złapał za rękę.  
— Spokojnie, nie wszystkie odpadki na tej planecie są nieożywione.  
Rose zwolniła i spojrzała na niego z niepokojem.  
— Jeśli mówisz mi właśnie, że nie wiadomo, co może się czaić pomiędzy tym złomem, to chyba tym bardziej powinniśmy jak najszybciej znaleźć tego biedaka?  
— W porządku — zgodził się Doktor. — Ale pójdę przodem.  
Droga przez labirynt, jakim okazało się być to śmietnisko, zajęła im jednak tak długo, że gdy znaleźli nieszczęśnika, był on już otoczony przez tłum postaci wyglądających równie groteskowo co upiornie. Doktor w ostatniej chwili pociągnął Rose za jedną ze stert złomu.  
— Co teraz? — szepnęła dziewczyna, usiłując wyjrzeć z kryjówki, by sprawdzić, co grozi pojmanej osobie, niewiele mogła jednak dostrzec pomiędzy nogami napastników.  
— Myślę, że on się tym zajmie. — Doktor wskazał jej nadlatujący z widocznego w oddali miasta statek. — Albo raczej ona — dorzucił, kiedy maszyna wylądowała i w jej wnętrzu ukazała się kobieta z butelką w dłoni. Ku zdziwieniu Rose wyglądała dziwnie ludzko.  
— Są tu i Ziemianie?  
Doktor tylko wzruszył ramionami i odepchnął się od sterty złomu. Chciał ruszyć naprzód, ale poruszone w ten sposób śmieci rozsypały się z głośnym łomotem, zwracając uwagę wszystkich zebranych. Rose skuliła się na moment. W tej samej chwili kobieta, która jeszcze przed chwilą zataczała się jak po alkoholu, spadając z własnego statku, nagle uruchomiła zamontowane na pokładzie działa i dosłownie zmiotła z powierzchni ziemi całą gromadę nowo przybyłych. Doktor uniósł rękę, jakby chciał ją powstrzymać, ale ułamek sekundy potem skoczył i popchnął Rose na ziemię, samemu opadając tuż obok niej. A właściwie częściowo też na nią, ale w tej chwili dziewczyna nie miała czasu narzekać.  
Wszystko rozegrało się zbyt szybko. Dopiero gdy ogień ustał, oboje wstali i ruszyli naprzód, a Rose nareszcie mogła ocenić sytuację i naprawdę przyjrzeć się spętanemu przez martwych w tej chwili napastników mężczyźnie. On również wyglądał, jakby pochodził z jej planety, choć rozmiar jego mięśni robił dość imponujące wrażenie. Najwyraźniej był też wyjątkowo odporny, gdyż wydawało się, że upadek z wysokości nie zrobił mu większej krzywdy. Wyplątywał się właśnie z sieci, mówiąc do nowo przybyłej coś, czego Rose nie zdołała dosłyszeć, ta jednak z dość obojętną miną wymierzyła do niego z innej, znacznie mniejszej broni, trafiając go czymś, co natychmiast pozbawiło go przytomności.  
— Przepraszam, że przeszk... — Nim Doktor zdążył dokończyć, lufy ogromnych dział wycelowały się wprost w niego. Zatrzymał się więc, niby przypadkiem ustawiwszy się tak, by osłaniać Rose, co nieco ją rozczuliło, znacznie bardziej zaś zirytowało, i skinął głową kobiecie. — Pozdrowienia dla Arcymistrza — oznajmił z rozbrajającym uśmiechem, który jednak nie zrobił najwyraźniej na niej wrażenia.  
— Ten zawodnik jest mój — odpowiedziała bojowo i jednym strzałem uwięziła mężczyznę ponownie w sieci. — Znajdź sobie własnego. — Złapała za koniec sznura i ruchem wskazującym na spore doświadczenie pociągnęła bezwładne ciało pojmanego zupełnie jakby ważyło tyle co siatka kartofli.  
— Pozwolisz jej? — syknęła Rose, oburzona zachowaniem nieznajomej.  
— Ona musi należeć do świty Arcymistrza — odparł jej Doktor po cichu. — Chodźmy do pałacu, tam dowiemy się, co tu jest grane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

  
  
     Dojście do miasta okazało się nieco trudniejsze niż przypuszczali. Góry śmieci tworzyły istny labirynt, w którym nietrudno byłoby zgubić kierunek. Raz na jakiś czas Rose lub Doktor musieli wspiąć się więc na co stabilniej wyglądającą stertę, by rozejrzeć się po okolicy i spróbować przynajmniej wytyczyć dalszą trasę przez złomowisko.  
     — Szkoda, że nie wylądowaliśmy bliżej — stwierdziła Rose po ponad godzinie takiej powolnej wędrówki.  
     — Myślę, że wylądowaliśmy dokładnie tam, gdzie powinniśmy.  
     Rose spojrzała baczniej na towarzysza.  
     — Sądzisz, że nie znaleźliśmy się tu przez pomyłkę? — domyśliła się.  
     Doktor wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.  
     — Powiedzmy, że mam przeczucie.  
     — Jakie? — zaciekawiła się dziewczyna, przystając i odgarniając włosy ze spoconego czoła. Musiało być już po południu, bo choć ciężko było stwierdzić coś po wyglądzie nieba nad ich głowami, upał zdawał się sięgać zenitu.  
     Doktor tylko się uśmiechnął.  
     — Nie wiem. I to jest właśnie takie fascynujące!  
     Złapawszy towarzyszkę za rękę, pociągnął ją ponownie w kierunku miasta.  
     — Zawsze chciałam cię o to spytać — odezwała się ponownie Rose, posłusznie ruszając za przyjacielem. — Czy w ogóle odczuwasz wysokie temperatury? Albo niskie? Kiedy ja się rozpływam lub zamarzam, na ciebie to wydaje się zupełnie nie działać.  
     — Och, czuję je, ale powiedzmy, że znajdowałem się już w życiu w wielu różnych temperaturach, czasem znacznie bardziej ekstremalnych niż te, które znasz. Mój organizm po prostu się do nich przystosował.  
     — Też bym tak chciała. — Rose wydęła wargi, po raz kolejny ocierając pot z twarzy, i spojrzała w górę na ziejącą ogniem dziurę. — Hej, myślisz, że to przez to jest tak gorąco? I co to w ogóle jest?  
     Doktor roześmiał się, ale nic nie odpowiedział.  
     — Hej! — Dziewczyna pacnęła go w ramię. — Czego mi nie mówisz?  
     — To tylko portal.  
     Wyglądało na to, że więcej z przyjaciela nie wyciągnie, Rose prychnęła więc tylko i zrezygnowana ruszyła naprzód.  
     Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do pierwszych budynków mieszkalnych, okazało się, że miasto wygląda niewiele lepiej od miejsca ich lądowania. Domy wydawały się być zbudowane z niepasujących do siebie elementów, połączonych i zespawanych ze sobą w pomalowaną niedbale jaskrawymi farbami całość. Pomiędzy nimi nadal walały się śmieci, choć w większości drobniejszego rodzaju. Nad wszystkim unosił się specyficzny zapach, duszny i ciężki, ale nie aż tak nieprzyjemny, jak można by się tego spodziewać. Dopiero teraz Rose uświadomiła sobie, czego brakowało jej na właśnie przebytym kosmicznym wysypisku — smrodu. Śmietnisko nie pachniało zupełnie niczym, dopiero teren zamieszkany wydzielał woń, którą mózg dziewczyny automatycznie utożsamił z życiem. O dziwo jednak nie spotkali dotąd nikogo z mieszkańców.  
     Rozejrzawszy się pokrótce, ruszyli w kierunku dochodzących z oddali dźwięków muzyki.  
     — Brzmi jak impreza — stwierdziła Rose po chwili uważnego nasłuchiwania.  
     — O tak, Arcymistrz zna się na imprezach jak mało kto. — Doktor wyszczerzył zęby.  
     Przyjaciółka zerknęła na niego z zaciekawieniem.  
     — Nie sądziłam, że z ciebie taki imprezowicz — zakpiła, choć bez złośliwości. Spróbowała też wyobrazić sobie Doktora w jednej z tych śmiesznych papierowych czapeczek, tańczącego niezgrabnie jak typowy facet po kilku drinkach. Szybko okazało się, że to przekracza jednak możliwości jej wyobraźni. Nie zdążyła dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, gdyż wyszedłszy zza rogu jednej z wąskich uliczek, zostali dosłownie porwani przez roztańczony tłum, zmierzający wyraźnie w kierunku pałacu — najwyższego budynku miasta, ozdobionego kamiennymi podobiznami, które właściwie mogły wcale nie być z kamienia, ale tak niesamowicie kojarzyły się jej z Mount Rushmore. Rose pisnęła z zaskoczenia i spojrzała na Doktora, który nie wyglądał wprawdzie na zachwyconego, ale wzruszył tylko ramionami, złapał ją za rękę, by się nie zgubić, i poddał się tłumowi. Rose początkowo spoglądała z pewną dozą nieufności na otaczających ją kosmitów, lecz nastrój bawiących się szybko udzielił się także i jej. Zauważyła, że znajdowali się tu przedstawiciele wielu różnych gatunków, z których rozpoznała jedynie jeden lub dwa, ale wszyscy wydawali się tworzyć jedną wielką szczęśliwą społeczność. Tańczyli, wiwatowali, a niektórzy wymachiwali przy tym transparentami z podobizną kogoś o zielonej skórze.  
     — Myślisz, że to tutejsza gwiazda musicalu? — ze śmiechem wykrzyczała Doktorowi wprost do ucha. Nie usłyszała jego odpowiedzi, ale niespecjalnie się tym przejęła. Wielobarwny korowód kojarzył jej się nieco z karnawałem i po trochu właśnie tak się poczuła — jak na wielkim balu przebierańców, które organizowano w jej szkole, gdy była dzieckiem.  
     Z mijanych uliczek dołączały do nich kolejne pochody, podejmując radosne skandowanie, w którym jak mantra powtarzały się dwa słowa „Hulk” i „Arcymistrz”. Rose domyśliła się, że to pierwsze musiało stanowić imię zielonoskórego kosmity, którego twarz spoglądała na nią niemalże z każdej strony.  
     Tłum stał się naprawdę gęsty i choć wcześniej zdążyła się już przyjemnie odprężyć, teraz zwiększający się nacisk obcych sprawił, że Rose poczuła narastający stres. Doktor także musiał mieć już dość ciągłych popchnięć i nieumyślnych kuksańców, bo, zupełnie jakby czytał w jej myślach, zaczął sterować w bok, aż w końcu udało im się wyrwać z korowodu i przystanąć w wąskim przesmyku pomiędzy dwoma wysokimi, kolorowymi budynkami.  
     — Uff. — Rose ponownie otarła pot, tym razem jednak wywołany bardziej emocjami niż upałem.  
     Stali przez chwilę bez słowa, bo i tak przekrzyczenie okrzyków, śpiewów i muzyki graniczyło tutaj z cudem. Tłum wydawał się rzednąć, po chwili jednak znów zgęstniał. Dopiero po dobrym kwadransie dla Rose stało się jasne, że korowód chodzi w kółko. Uniosła głowę i wzrokiem dała znak Doktorowi, by weszli głębiej między domy.  
     — Zdaje się, że tędy nie dojdziemy do pałacu — odezwała się, gdy przestało jej dzwonić w uszach.  
     — Nie — zgodził się Doktor. — Za to może chociaż dowiemy się czegoś o tym, co się tu dzieje. Zdaje się, że oni wszyscy czekają na otwarcie jakichś wrót.  
     Rose popatrzyła na niego z zaciekawieniem.  
     — Dobrze słyszałam, że oni mówili coś o jakiejś arenie walk i jakimś turnieju, który ma wygrać ten zielony?  
     Doktor skinął głową.  
     — Wygląda na to, że Arcymistrz znudził się już musicalem. W gruncie rzeczy nie powinno mnie to dziwić, ta faza i tak trwała u niego wyjątkowo długo.  
     — A czym zajmował się wcześniej?  
     — Rzeźbiarstwem. Filozofią. Organizacją turniejów tanecznych. Hodowlą quillonów. To takie kosmiczne ee… jakby ci to wytłumaczyć. Coś jak muflony bojowe.  
     — Muflony bojowe? — Rose parsknęła śmiechem, zaraz jednak spoważniała. — Mama też zmienia hobby średnio co kilka miesięcy. Najczęściej wiązało się to ze zmianą obiektu westchnień. Jak byłam mała, wydawało mi się to takie fajne. Wiesz, ciągle działo się coś nowego. Potem zaczęło mnie to doprowadzać do szału. Ciekawa jestem, co na to jego poddani. Tego Arcymistrza znaczy się. Chociaż ci tutaj wyglądali na zadowolonych.  
     — Poddani Arcymistrza muszą wyglądać na zadowolonych — odparł Doktor dziwnie poważnie. — W przeciwnym razie Arcymistrz byłby bardzo niezadowolony — dorzucił odrobinę z przekąsem. Zaraz jednak ponownie się rozchmurzył. — O, popatrz, ci wyglądają na nieco mniej zachwyconych. Może od nich się czegoś dowiemy?  
     Na drugim końcu uliczki pojawiła się para wyglądająca najdziwniej z dotąd napotkanych Sakaarian, choć Rose pomyślała, że może nie tyle tych dwoje wyglądało osobliwiej od pozostałych, ile bez otaczającego ich tłumu ich wygląd bardziej rzucał się w oczy. Jedną z osób była wysoka, szczupła kobieta o skórze koloru dojrzałej śliwki, turkusowych oczach i włosach mieniących się wszystkimi barwami tęczy. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie różniła się zbytnio budową ciała od Ziemian, choć Rose nauczyła się już nie ufać pierwszym wrażeniom. Jej towarzysz lub towarzyszka był jednak pod tym względem znacznie bardziej interesujący. Po chwili namysłu Rose stwierdziła, że kojarzył się jej z Sulleyem z filmu „Potwory i spółka”, tyle że mierzącym sobie nie więcej niż jakiś metr dwadzieścia.  
     Nieznajomi nie dostrzegli jeszcze dwójki podróżników w czasie, ponieważ zajęci byli ożywioną dyskusją.  
     — W życiu go nie znajdziemy w tym tłumie. — Tęczowowłosa kobieta uniosła ręce w geście rezygnacji.  
     — Założę się, że znowu poszedł szukać ojca — odparł spokojniej jej kudłaty towarzysz (towarzyszka? Rose wciąż nie mogła określić płci drugiego kosmity). — Jeśli nie znajdziemy go teraz, to będziemy musieli po prostu wybrać się na arenę.  
     — Moja noga w życiu tam nie postanie! — oburzyła się kosmitka. — Poza tym Chaui nie powinien nigdy zobaczyć tego strasznego miejsca! Thrayn może już dawno nie żyć, a gdyby nawet dobrze mu szło, to prędzej czy później wystawią go przeciw Hulkowi. Naprawdę chcesz, żeby młody to zobaczył? Żeby przez resztę życia widział w snach, jak czempion Arcymistrza rozkwasza Thrayna na bruku jak tego biedaka Sharpe’a, którego załatwił, kiedy byliśmy tam ostatnio?  
     — Na arenie nie ma bruku — brzmiała odpowiedź, jeszcze spokojniejsza niż wcześniej. — Ale masz rację, Shaxio, lepiej byłoby znaleźć go wcześniej.  
     — Przepraszam!  
     Na widok doktora futrzasty kosmita aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Jego towarzyszka zareagowała spokojniej, ale na jej twarzy odmalowała się wyraźna niechęć.  
     — Przepraszam, ale właśnie usłyszałem, że ktoś wam zaginął i pomyślałem, że może moglibyśmy pomóc? Nazywam się Doktor, a to jest Rose Tyler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

 

Shaxia pogardliwie wydęła wargi, ale błyskawicznie się opanowała.  
— Nikt nam nie zaginął, musieliście się przesłyszeć — odpowiedziała sucho, lecz przynajmniej pozornie ze spokojem. — Ale dziękujemy za dobre chęci. K’rari, idziemy. — Obróciła się na pięcie.  
Jej towarzysz nie ruszył jednak za nią. Wyglądał, jakby przez chwilę ciężko się nad czymś zastanawiał, po czym najwyraźniej podjął decyzję.  
— Nasz podopieczny, Chaui. Zgubił się w tym tłumie. Jeśli zmierzacie na... Oczywiście, że zmierzacie na arenę, co ja mówię... Więc gdybyście zobaczyli czasem gdzieś po drodze takiego małego chłopca. Wygląda prawie jak wy, tylko ma dłuższe kły. No i jest mojego wzrostu... Chociaż on jeszcze urośnie. — Wyraz twarzy (pyska?) kosmity powiedział Rose, że ostatnie słowa stanowiły żart.  
— Jasne, rozejrzymy się.  
— A wy nie zmierzacie na arenę? — Rose i Doctor odezwali się niemalże jednocześnie.  
— Zmierzamy, oczywiście, że zmierzamy — odpowiedział K’rari zmieszany. Nawet gdyby nie słyszeli jego wcześniejszej rozmowy z Shaxią, Rose nie miałaby wątpliwości, że kłamie.  
— Co tam się w ogóle dzieje? Na tej arenie? — zapytała z zaciekawieniem. W jej głowie kiełkowały już pewne podejrzenia, miała jednak szczerą nadzieję, że nie okażą się prawdą. Akurat kiedy ta planeta zaczynała się jej nawet podobać...  
Shaxia posłała jej nieco mniej wrogie spojrzenie.  
— Nowi? — spytała krótko, podchodząc bliżej.  
— Tak! — odparła Rose pospiesznie i pokiwała głową, nieco może zbyt entuzjastycznie, ale uznała, że szybciej dowie się, o co chodzi tak, niż gdyby Doktor przyznał się, że zna już Sakaar.  
— Cieszcie się, że nie dopadli was złomiarze — mruknęła kosmitka nieco przyjaźniej niż przedtem.  
— Złomiarze? — powtórzył Doktor. Rose miała wrażenie, że i on nie bardzo wie, co jest grane.  
— Sakaar to planeta odpadków — wyjaśnił K’rari. — Trafia tu wszystko to, czego reszta kosmosu chciała się pozbyć... I już tu zostaje...  
— Planeta odpadków? — Pamiętała, że Doktor już raz użył tego określenia, ale wtedy, otoczona śmietniskiem, Rose nie do końca zwróciła na nie uwagę. W ustach kosmatego kosmity brzmiało o wiele bardziej złowrogo. — To znaczy, że nikt z was nie wziął się tu dobrowolnie?  
Shaxia parsknęła cicho.  
— Więc to dlatego każdy tutaj wydaje się należeć do innego gatunku? — zrozumiała nareszcie Rose.  
K’rari pokiwał głową.  
— Nie używamy tu słowa „gatunek”. I tak wszyscy jedziemy na tym samym wózku. Tu już nie obowiązują podziały inne niż ten na wojowników i jedzenie.  
Rose posłała Doktorowi spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.  
— Wiedziałeś o tym? — zapytała.  
— Cóż... — Doktor wyglądał na zmieszanego. — Ostatnim razem nikt tu nikogo nie zjadał.  
— Ostatnim razem? — Shaxia znów groźnie zmarszczyła brwi.  
Doktor zwrócił się do niej.  
— Byłem już tu kiedyś. Dawno, dawno temu. Zdaje się, że Arcymistrz nie wystawia już musicali? — zapytał z nadzieję w głosie.  
Oboje miejscowi spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata.  
— To chyba znaczy, że nie — mruknęła Rose, wciąż jeszcze nie całkiem udobruchana. Miała ochotę dokładnie wypytać przyjaciela o to, czego nie raczył jej powiedzieć o Sakaarze, jednak nie chciała tego robić przy obcych.  
— Nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteście i co tu robicie, ale wiecie co? Chyba mnie to nie obchodzi — zdecydowała Shaxia. — Jeśli chcecie nam pomóc, to proszę bardzo. Ale musimy się pospieszyć. Niedługo otworzą bramy areny.  
Ruszyli z powrotem w stronę, gdzie paradował rozentuzjazmowany tłum. Rose skończyła w parze z K’rarim, zostawiając poirytowaną kosmitkę Doktorowi.  
— Co się dzieje na tej arenie? — ponowiła swoje pytanie, przeczuwając, że od swojego nowego towarzysza dowie się więcej niż od jego przyjaciółki.  
— Walki. Na śmierć i życie... albo jaki tam Arcymistrz ma akurat kaprys.  
Rose popatrzyła na niego uważnie. Nie wyglądało na to, by żartował.  
— I ojciec tego...  
— Chauiego. Tak. Zabrali Thrayna parę tygodni temu. Złomiarze. Wypatrzyli go, jak walczył z jakimś nieszczęśnikiem na złomowisku. Chodzimy tam czasem po różne rzeczy. Thrayn wygrał. Więc tamtego dobili, a jego zabrali. Arcymistrz uwielbia te walki. — Wskazał ruchem głowy na górującą nad innymi budynkami wieżę.  
Wzrok Rose mimowolnie podążył za jego.  
— To straszne — szepnęła. Łypnęła na Doktora, jej przyjaciel szedł jednak na przedzie pogrążony w rozmowie z żywo gestykulującą Shaxią i najwyraźniej nie usłyszał opowieści K’rariego.  
Odgłosy fety znów przybierały na sile, chcąc więc zdążyć, nim znów znajdą się pośród tłumu, Rose złapała towarzysza za porośnięte niebieskim futrem ramię i pochyliwszy się, przyrzekła:  
— Znajdziemy małego! I jego ojca też! Doktor wam pomoże, to jego specjalność!  
K’rari tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, lecz choć odsłonił przy tym parę złowieszczo ostrych białych kłów, uśmiech ten wydał się Rose pełen niedowierzania i smutku, jakby zrezygnowany.  
Nie była jednak w stanie dodać więcej, bo chwilę później dotarli do głównej arterii i znów wmieszali się w barwny kosmiczny korowód.  
Nie wiedzieć kiedy, Doktor ponownie znalazł się przy niej. Rose zmarszczyła brwi. Nadal zastanawiała się, ile jej przyjaciel naprawdę wiedział o tej dziwnej planecie i jej okrutnym (nie mogła już myśleć o nim inaczej) władcy. Ufała jednak przyjacielowi, w przeciwnym razie nie byłaby w stanie czuć się bezpiecznie w najdalszych zakątkach galaktyki. Skarciła się w duchu za swoje podejrzenia. Jeśli nawet było coś, o czym Doktor jej nie mówił, to z pewnością zrobi to we właściwym czasie. Teraz należało rozglądać się za Chauim.  
— Ludzkie dziecko, tyle że z kłami — powtórzyła sobie pod nosem opis podany im przez K’rariego. Wkoło Rose widziała dziesiątki stworzeń mniej lub bardziej podobnych do Ziemian, nikogo jednak, kto przypominałby jej ludzkie dziecko. Tłum wciąż gęstniał. Po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że korowód nie krąży już w kółko wąskimi uliczkami tego dziwnego miasta, lecz kieruje się w stronę pałacu.  
— Chyba zaraz otworzą bramy — zawołał Doktor jakby na potwierdzenie jej myśli, przekrzykując cały ten harmider.  
Rose rozejrzała się ponownie. K’rariego, który był dość niskiego wzrostu, nie widziała już od dawna, teraz jednak także i tęczowe włosy Shaxii znikły jej z oczu na dobre.  
— Nie znajdziemy go — odkrzyknęła, czując, jak ogarnia ją rozpacz. Oczyma duszy widziała już małego, przerażonego chłopca usiłującego odnaleźć ojca pośród rozszalałego tłumu. Choć go nie znała, czuła się, jakby go zawiodła. Chauiego, a także dwójkę jego przyjaciół, którym obiecali przecież pomoc.  
— Nie musimy. — Rose z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że Doktor szczerzy do niej zęby. — Patrz!  
Spojrzała w kierunku wskazanym jej przez towarzysza i odetchnęła z ulgą. To niebieskie futro K’rariego jako pierwsze przyciągnęło jej uwagę, zaraz jednak dostrzegła na ramionach kosmity drobnego półnagiego chłopca o bladej, ciemnookiej twarzy, która nawet bez pary długich kłów kojarzyłaby się jej z wampirem. K’rari dostrzegł ich i pomachał im swoją wielką owłosioną łapą. Odetchnąwszy z ulgą, Rose odwzajemniła jego uśmiech.  
Przed nimi widoczne były już ogromne wrota prowadzące do czegoś, co przypominało jej nieco stadion na Wembley, lecz nagle Doktor zacisnął palce na jej ramieniu i pociągnął ją w bok. Nie tam jednak, gdzie znajdował się K’rari z dzieckiem, a w stronę przeciwną — w kierunku pałacu Arcymistrza. Rose uniosła kąciki warg, czując napływającą ekscytację. Od początku powinna była wiedzieć, że Doktor nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić!  
Mimo świadomości tego, co miało się wkrótce wydarzyć na arenie, Rose z trudem zdołała zapanować nad rozbawieniem, kiedy na widok nieco zaskoczonych ich odważnym krokiem strażników Doktor wyciągnął przed siebie swój papier psychiczny i uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, oznajmił:  
— Doktor. Rose Tyler. Międzygalaktyczny Przegląd Sportowy. Arcymistrz już nas oczekuje. Jest naszym największym fanem!  
Opanowawszy się nieco, Rose entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową.  
— Sam nas poprosił, byśmy napisali relację z dzisiejszego wydarzenia. — Słowo „walka” jakoś nie mogło jej przejść przez gardło.  
— To takie ekscytujące! — dorzucił Doktor i, ku absolutnemu zdziwieniu przyjaciółki, zachichotał niemalże jak uczennica.  
Tym razem Rose nie była już w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać śmiechu, ale nikt nie zwrócił na nią większej uwagi. Strażnicy rozstąpili się i wrota do dziwacznej stalowej wieży stanęły otworem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

 

Wnętrze pałacu Arcymistrza wydawało się dziwnie opustoszałe. Rose podejrzewała, że większość mieszkańców znajduje się na arenie, jednak sądziła, że prędzej czy później natkną się na kogoś ze służby, tymczasem kluczyli wąskimi korytarzami już dłuższą chwilę i dziewczyna nadal miała wrażenie, że znajdowali się tam zupełnie sami. Wyglądało na to, że gdy tylko przekroczyli wrota pałacu, straż całkowicie przestała się nimi interesować.  
— Nie sądzisz, że to dziwne, że tak po prostu nas tu wpuścili? — odezwała się w końcu, czując rosnący niepokój. — Ostatecznie jeśli mamy udawać dziennikarzy, powinni nas chyba skierować prosto na arenę?  
— Arcymistrz nigdy specjalnie nie dbał o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Od tego ma Topaz, a nie znam jeszcze takiego, który by ją przechytrzył — odparł Doktor. — Zresztą jestem pewien, że na arenie będzie jeszcze jedna straż. Przejście do loży Arcymistrza znajduje się na siódmym piętrze, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Musimy tylko znaleźć windę.  
— Szkoda, że nie mamy kogo spytać. — Rose uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na widok miny, jaką odpowiedział jej Doktor na te słowa. Zupełnie jakby czuł się urażony, gdy przyjaciółka ośmieliła się zasugerować, że sam nie znajdzie drogi.  
— Jak to jest, że oni nie mogą opuścić Sakaaru, a ty tak? — zapytała, zmieniając temat. — Nie mają statków? Na wysypisku leżały co najmniej ze dwa.  
Doktor potrząsnął głową, przystając na rozwidleniu dróg. Wydobył z kieszeni śrubokręt soniczny i dopiero wtedy odpowiedział.  
— Zwykły statek nie jest w stanie przedostać się przez... — urwał i jakby się zawahał. — Tą drogą, którą my tu przylecieliśmy.  
Rose zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Zamierzałeś powiedzieć coś jeszcze — wytknęła prosto z mostu.  
Doktor posłał jej niewinny uśmiech, który nagle stał się znacznie szerszy i bardziej szczery niż na początku.  
— Przypomniałem sobie! — oznajmił tryumfalnie, ignorując uwagę towarzyszki. — Windy są tam. — Nie czekając na Rose, ruszył korytarzem prowadzącym w lewo.  
Chcąc nie chcąc, dziewczyna ruszyła za nim, ale nie znaczyło to, że zamierzała mu odpuścić.  
— Przedostać się przez...? — powtórzyła słowa przyjaciela, dogoniwszy go. — Przez co?  
— Przez portal oczywiście — odparł Doktor, nie zwolniwszy kroku. Wydawał się wiedzieć nareszcie, gdzie się kieruje.  
I rzeczywiście zza kolejnego zakrętu wyłoniły się drzwi, w których nawet Rose rozpoznała windę.  
Miała ochotę dalej naciskać, czując, że przyjaciel nadal nie powiedział tego, co zamierzał, jednak zamknęła usta bez słowa, gdyż w ostatniej chwili dostrzegła nadchodzącego z przeciwnej strony wysokiego mężczyznę o długich kruczoczarnych włosach. Nowo przybyły poruszał się bezszelestnie, musiał więc już od dłuższej chwili słyszeć ich głosy, jednak zachowywał się tak, jakby całkiem ich nie zauważał. Miał na sobie coś w rodzaju skórzanego kombinezonu częściowo osłoniętego płaszczem o wściekle żółtym podbiciu, jednak poza tym wyglądał zupełnie jak Ziemianin. Posłał Rose i Doktorowi pełne pogardy spojrzenie i, minąwszy ich obojętnie, wcisnął przycisk przywołujący windę. Rose poczuła się zirytowana jego zachowaniem, lecz jej przyjaciel wydawał się całkowicie niezrażony.  
— Jesteśmy z Międzygalaktycznego Przeglądu Sportowego — powtórzył radośnie, wpychając się do windy za nieznajomym. Ten wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę wysiąść, jednak Rose i Doktor skutecznie blokowali mu drogę, wzruszył więc ramionami i odwrócił się do panelu z masą kolorowych przycisków o różnych kształtach. Osłaniając częściowo panel własnymi plecami, wcisnął skomplikowaną sekwencję, po czym odsunął się, dając miejsce współpasażerom, jednak Doktor potrząsnął głową.  
— Arena jest na siódmym piętrze — odezwał się obcy beznamiętnym tonem, jakby chciał zasugerować, że nie mogą zmierzać tam, gdzie on. Zdaniem Rose miałby całkiem miły głos, gdyby nie przebijała przez niego taka arogancja.  
— Ach tak, oczywiście. Chyba trochę tu zabłądziliśmy, prawda, Rose? — Doktor roześmiał się, sięgnął po śrubokręt i skierował go na panel. Rose wydało się, że zauważyła błysk zainteresowania w oczach nieznajomego, jednak jeśli naprawdę tam był, to znikł tak szybko, jak się pojawił.  
Winda ruszyła i Rose na moment przestała zwracać uwagę na ich dziwnego towarzysza. Coś jej tu nie pasowało. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zrozumiała co. Winda poruszała się nie tylko w pionie, lecz także w poziomie. Dziewczyna już otwierała usta, by podzielić się swoim spostrzeżeniem z przyjacielem, lecz napotkała kpiący wzrok obcego i powstrzymała się. Zamiast tego ze złością postanowiła odwzajemnić spojrzenie i uniosła głowę, spoglądając wyzywająco wprost w oczy mężczyzny, jednak tylko na moment — poczuła się bowiem nieco nieswojo, zupełnie jakby ten czytał jej w myślach. Choć była na siebie zła za tę reakcję, odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy człowiek w płaszczu nareszcie wysiadł. Dlatego zdziwiło ją, że Doktor natychmiast wydobył śrubokręt i przestawił coś na panelu. Po chwili winda zatrzymała się ponownie.  
— To nie arena — zauważyła Rose, gdy drzwi rozsunęły się, skrzypiąc niemiłosiernie. — Chcesz sprawdzić, dokąd pojechał tamten? — domyśliła się nagle. — Wiedziałam, od początku wydawał mi się podejrzany!  
Doktor nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego skierował śrubokręt na przycisk przywołujący sąsiednią windę.  
— Przesiadł się i pojechał na poziom minus osiem — odezwał się w końcu, kierując się z powrotem do ich windy. — Hmm, ciekawe. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tu taki mają.  
— Może to lochy? — zażartowała Rose, usiłując ukryć rosnące rozczarowanie. Cały czas czuła, że przyjaciel coś przed nią ukrywa. Wydawał się podejrzanie oszczędny w słowach. Doktor nigdy nie był typem osoby, która potrafi zbyt długo zachować milczenie. Coś go dręczyło i Rose nie była pewna, czy działo się to już odkąd wylądowali na sakaarskim śmietnisku, a ona podekscytowana nową planetą przegapiła pierwsze oznaki, czy może dopiero później stało się coś, co zaniepokoiło jej przyjaciela. Czuła jednak, że jeśli zapyta wprost, niczego się nie dowie, postanowiła więc mieć oczy i uszy otwarte, na razie zaś robić to co zawsze — zaufać Doktorowi i podążać za nim.  
Poziom minus ósmy przywitał ich całkowitą ciemnością, którą rozświetlały jedynie fosforyzujące symbole na windach oraz — chwilę później — światło sonicznego śrubokrętu Doktora. Ostrożnie postąpili naprzód i wkrótce dotarli do rozwidlenia, skąd prowadziły co najmniej trzy różne drogi.  
— Rozdzielamy się? — zapytała Rose niepewnie.  
Doktor zajrzał w drzwi prowadzące w głąb jednego z korytarzy i pstryknął śrubokrętem. Pod sufitem zamigotał rząd zakurzonych jarzeniówek.  
— Bierz ten. Widzimy się za kwadrans przy windach.  
Rose pokiwała głową i ostrożnie ruszyła przed siebie, rozglądając się za czymś potencjalnie interesującym, nie trafiła jednak na nic prócz gołych ścian pokrytych odłażącą farbą. Ta część budowli wyglądała na dawno nieużywaną. Ciekawe, czego mógł szukać w niej nieznajomy.  
Z każdym kolejnym krokiem niepokój ustępował miejsca ekscytacji. Mimo wątpliwej atrakcyjności miejsca Rose znów poczuła w sobie żyłkę odkrywcy. Od zamiarów tajemniczego nieznajomego, po którym zdawało się nie być śladu, coraz bardziej interesowało ją, co ciekawego może czekać na nią za każdym rogiem. Nie zastanawiała się nad tym, ale intuicja mówiła jej, że Doktor nie puściłby jej samej, gdyby mogło jej tu coś grozić. Jeśli kogoś spotka — trudno, będzie udawała, że się zgubiła i zapyta o drogę do wind. Zerkając od czasu do czasu na zegarek, zapuszczała się coraz dalej w głąb korytarzy, które różniły się od siebie tylko kolorem łuszczącej się ze ścian farby. Dwa razy natrafiła na drzwi, jednak nie była w stanie ich otworzyć. W końcu nadszedł czas zawrócić — zrobiła to niechętnie, rozczarowana, że nie natrafiła na absolutnie nic godnego uwagi. I wtedy właśnie światła nagle zamigotały i zgasły. Rose aż pisnęła z zaskoczenia, szybko jednak opanowała się. Pewnie był tu jakiś czujnik, który Doktor uruchomił śrubokrętem, i który włączał lampy tylko na określony czas. Nie było czym się martwić, pamiętała doskonale przebytą drogę — słyszała kiedyś, że przy pokonywaniu labiryntów należało skręcać zawsze w jedną stronę i nieraz już wykorzystywała tę informację podczas swoich podróży z Doktorem. Wystarczyło teraz tylko kierować się stale w prawo i nawet po omacku powinna bez trudu trafić do windy. Oparłszy dłoń o najbliższą ścianę, dziewczyna ostrożnie ruszyła naprzód. Szła powoli w obawie, by się nie potknąć, więc podejrzewała, że nieco się spóźni, ale w obecnej sytuacji było jej to nawet na rękę — może Doktor wróciwszy, zobaczy zgaszone światła i zapali je ponownie?  
Przeszła jeszcze parę metrów i przystanęła, wydało jej się bowiem, że usłyszała jakiś szelest.  
— Doktorze? — odezwała się cicho.  
— Tutaj, Rose.  
Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Znajomy głos dobiegał gdzieś z tyłu, co znaczyło, że korytarze musiały się gdzieś łączyć i przyjaciel wracał najwyraźniej jej drogą.  
— Jestem przed tobą — zawołała pewniej. — Nie mógłbyś zapalić tych lamp? Strasznie tu ciemno.  
— Chodź tutaj, tu jest światło.  
Rose odwróciła się, mrużąc oczy, jednak nie była w stanie dojrzeć niczego prócz mroku.  
— Tu, czyli gdzie? — Mimo wszystko ruszyła w kierunku, skąd dobiegał ją głos Doktora. Uszła parę kroków, gdy usłyszała go znowu, z całkiem innej strony.  
— Rose!  
— Doktorze? Nie widzę cię! Możesz poświecić?  
— Rose!  
Zmarszczyła brwi. Coś było nie tak. Głos jednak naglił, coraz bardziej zdenerwowana ruszyła więc znowu przed siebie.  
— Rose! — Tym razem usłyszała go z tyłu.  
— Do wind — mruknęła sama do siebie, usiłując opanować rosnący strach. Przy windach było światło, a Doktor musiał prędzej czy później tam dotrzeć, w końcu to tam się umówili. Rose odetchnęła głęboko i zawróciła ponownie.  
— Idę do wind! — zawołała na wszelki wypadek.  
— Do wind! Do wind! Do wind! — powtórzyło za nią echo.  
Tylko że jeszcze przed chwilą nie było tu echa. A tym bardziej echa mówiącego głosem Doktora…  
Rose z trudem powstrzymała się od zawołania przyjaciela po raz kolejny, za to przyspieszyła jeszcze bardziej. Nadal słyszała swoje imię, dochodziło ją ze wszystkich stron, już nie pojedynczo, lecz coraz bardziej zwielokrotnione, zupełnie jakby wokół niej stał tuzin Doktorów i każdy jednocześnie wzywał ją do siebie.  
I nagle jarzeniówki znów rozbłysły stłumionym światłem, a głosy ucichły jak ucięte nożem. Rose pisnęła i zerwała się do biegu. Pędziła przed siebie, nie zważając na otoczenie i dopiero po paru minutach, gdy złapała ją kolka, zmuszając dziewczynę do zatrzymania się, uświadomiła sobie, że nie wie, gdzie jest. Korytarze wyglądały podobnie, a ona w panice zapomniała o swojej zasadzie, by zawsze skręcać w tę samą stronę. Była sama, zagubiona w podziemiach pałacu na końcu kosmosu, a gdzieś w pobliżu czaiło się coś — sama nie była pewna co, ale wiedziała, że głos, który ją wołał, nie należał do Doktora.


	5. Rozdział 5

 

Światło znacznie ułatwiło sprawę. No, może nie tak znacznie, korytarze nadal były łudząco podobne jeden do drugiego, jednak teraz, gdy już mogła widzieć je dokładnie i miała pewność, że nikt nie czai się tuż obok, Rose zdołała wziąć się w garść. Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, ile razy skręcała i w którym kierunku powinny znajdować się windy, doszła jednak do wniosku, że pałacowe podziemia nie mogą być przecież tak wielkie, by błądzić po nich latami. Idąc stale w tę samą stronę, prędzej czy później będzie musiała na coś trafić. Czym mogło być owe „coś”? Tego wolała nie precyzować, zadowolona z siebie, że zdołała się przynajmniej opanować.  
Nie napotkała żadnych więcej niespodzianek, jednak odetchnęła z ulgą tak naprawdę dopiero wtedy, kiedy zobaczyła Doktora, który już czekał na nią przy windach. Na jej widok znacząco spojrzał na zegarek. Rose wzruszyła ramionami, usiłując przybrać w miarę niewinną minę.  
— Słyszałeś to? — spytała jednak, nim Doktor zdążył skomentować jej spóźnienie.  
— Czy słyszałem co? — Przyjaciel przyglądał się jej ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i dziewczyna pomyślała, że, nadal nieco zdyszana i zapewne rozczochrana, musi wyglądać w tej chwili jak wariatka.  
— Nic — odparła zdawkowo. — Musiało mi się wydawać.  
Doktor spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, ale o nic więcej nie spytał.

***

 

Drzwi windy otworzyły się, a ich oczom ukazał się korytarz o paskudnych żółtych ścianach. Strażnicy odprowadzili ich do wejścia prowadzącego najwyraźniej do loży Arcymistrza, po czym zostawili, skinąwszy głowami swoim towarzyszom strzegącym wrót, i odeszli bez słowa. Wyglądało na to, że turniej już trwał. Ryk tłumu słychać było nawet tu. Pierwszym, co dostrzegła Rose przez otwarte drzwi, była gigantyczna postać wyrastająca nagle na tle trybun. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że to tylko hologram.  
— Prosimy o brawa dla tych uczestników, którzy zginęli w mękach! Co za wspaniały show! — Głos mężczyzny, który najwyraźniej prowadził całą „imprezę”, bez trudu docierał aż na korytarz, przebijając się przez wiwaty tłumu, Rose jednak nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom.  
— On chyba nie mówi serio? — szepnęła ukradkiem do Doktora.  
Jej przyjaciel już się nie uśmiechał.  
— Obawiam się, że serio — odszepnął, po czym odchrząknął i wyjątkowo sztucznie radosnym tonem zwrócił się do stojących przed nimi strażników: — Doktor z towarzyszką, panną Tyler, goście specjalni Arcymistrza. Przepraszamy za drobne spóźnienie.  
Strażnicy ani drgnęli. Rose bardziej poczuła niż usłyszała dźwięk ponownie otwierającej się windy. Spojrzała przez ramię i rozpoznała w nowo przybyłym wyniosłego długowłosego mężczyznę, którego poznali na dole. Ignorując zarówno ich, jak i strażników, którzy rozstąpili się bez słowa, pospiesznie zszedł do loży. Rose dostrzegła jeszcze, jak łapie kieliszek z tacy kelnerki, po czym straciła go z oczu, gdy w drzwiach pojawiła się kobieta o surowej twarzy pomalowanej częściowo białą farbą. W dłoni dzierżyła coś na kształt złotego berła i Rose zaczęła już zastanawiać się, czy nie ma przypadkiem do czynienia z żoną władcy Sakaaru, gdy Doktor przywitał ją z krzywym, jakby nieco złośliwym uśmiechem.  
— Ach, Topaz, jak miło.  
Rose nie miała wątpliwości, że żadnej ze stron nie jest ani trochę miło. Kobieta groźnie zmarszczyła brwi i wycelowała swoje berło prosto w pierś Władcy Czasu.  
— Opuściłeś nas — wytknęła. — To niegrzecznie. Nikt nie opuszcza Sakaaru. A już na pewno nie bez zgody Arcymistrza. Jak tego dokonałeś?  
Doktor uśmiechnął się szerzej i spróbował odepchnąć od siebie berło, ale bezskutecznie.  
— Jestem pewien, że Arcymistrz nie będzie miał mi tego za złe. Jesteśmy kumplami, pamiętasz? — Berło delikatnie trąciło go w klatkę piersiową, stukając o guziki płaszcza. — Tak, oczywiście, ty wszystko pamiętasz. Gdyby nie ty, Arcymistrz już dawno by zginął, zawsze mu to powtarzałem. Topaz jest najlepsza, zasługuje na to, żeby wystawić o niej musical! Ale nie zajmujecie się już musicalami, co? Szkoda, wielka szkoda, moja przyjaciółka bardzo chciała jeden zobaczyć.  
Topaz przeniosła badawcze spojrzenie na Rose, która uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.  
— Cześć, jestem Rose Tyler — powiedziała. — Doktor tyle mi o was opowiadał! — Miała nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to choć trochę entuzjastycznie.  
— …Nic już więcej nie powiem, sami zobaczcie. Panie i panowie, oto Władca Piorunów! — Entuzjastyczny głos gospodarza ponownie rozproszył dziewczynę.  
— Ziemianka? — spytała Topaz tonem, w którym przebijała nutka pogardy.  
Rose pokiwała głową, mimowolnie łypiąc na hologramową sylwetkę za plecami kobiety.  
— Wpuścić ich — zadecydowała ta, odsuwając nareszcie berło (które, jak sądziła Rose po reakcji towarzysza, musiało być jakiegoś rodzaju bronią) od Doktora. — Ale jeśli znów zamierzasz nas opuścić bez słowa, to nie licz na to. Będę śledziła każdy twój krok. I jeszcze sobie porozmawiamy, Doktorze!  
Kiedy tylko znaleźli się w loży, przywitał ich ogłuszający ryk. Dopiero po chwili Rose uświadomiła sobie, że widownia wita w ten sposób nie ich, lecz gladiatora — zielonego kosmitę, którego podobizny widzieli wcześniej na ulicach. Doktor wydawał się nie zauważać hałasu. Bez wahania skierował się na białą pluszową kanapę, której jeden koniec zajmował już ich podejrzany znajomy. Sekundę później wiwaty nagle ucichły. Rose zatrzymała się na moment, by spojrzeć w dół, na arenę. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła „Władcę Piorunów” i z zaskoczeniem rozpoznała w nim potężnego jasnowłosego mężczyznę schwytanego tego ranka na wysypisku. Nie tracili czasu, pomyślała z przekąsem, dostrzegając, że więzień został ostrzyżony, ubrany w zbroję i pomalowany w coś w rodzaju barw wojennych. Co jeszcze dziwniejsze, cisza, jaka zapadła na trybunach, wywołana została jego radością na widok przeciwnika.  
Na moment uwagę dziewczyny przykuł z powrotem brunet, który zerwał się z kanapy z przestrachem wymalowanym na twarzy i usiłował chyba skierować się ku wyjściu, został jednak zatrzymany przez gospodarza igrzysk (Rose zaczynała podejrzewać już, że był nim sam Arcymistrz — nikt inny nie przebywał w pobliżu zajmującej centralne miejsce w loży kanapy) i jakby tracąc wszelki zapał, potulnie opadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.  
Upewniwszy się, że jeden gość jest tam, gdzie powinien, Arcymistrz dostrzegł nareszcie nowo przybyłych.  
— Doktor! — zawołał entuzjastycznie i natychmiast skierował się w ich stronę. — Jak mogłeś tak zniknąć bez słowa? Akurat kiedy przygotowywałem musical o upadku Gallifrey. To byłoby moje dzieło życia! Rozważałem nawet, czy by samemu nie zagrać głównej roli, a tu tymczasem mój widz honorowy rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nieładnie, bardzo nieładnie. — To powiedziawszy, Arcymistrz zarzucił Doktorowi ramiona na szyję i zachlipał kilkakrotnie w kołnierz jego prochowca. — Chodź, musisz zobaczyć Hulka, jest fe-no-me-nal-ny! — Gospodarz wyprostował się równie nagle, a po jego żalu nie było już śladu. — Ostatnio rozsmarował jedenastu gości na bruku. Jedenastu, rozumiesz?  
Rose spojrzała na przyjaciela z nadzieją, że ten coś powie, Doktor jednak tylko nieznacznie potrząsnął głową. Jego wzrok utkwiony był już w gotujących się do walki gladiatorach. Pozwolił zaprowadzić się na kanapę, chcąc nie chcąc Rose ruszyła więc za nim. Nie miała do przyjaciela żalu o to, że jej nie przedstawił, właściwie to czuła coraz mniejszą ochotę na jakiekolwiek interakcje z władcą Sakaaru. Jednocześnie jednak znów poczuła irytację, że Doktor coś przed nią ukrywał i nawet nie raczył szepnąć jej choć słówka, by nie czuła się tak okropnie. Siedziała na cholernej arenie walk w otoczeniu kompletnych czubków i właśnie miała zostać widzem walki na śmierć i życie, na którą, jeśli dobrze zrozumiała spojrzenie i oszczędny gest przyjaciela, nie powinna reagować. Chyba należało się jej choć minimum wyjaśnienia? Zresztą do diabła z wyjaśnieniami, w tej chwili potrzebowała raczej, by ktoś zapewnił ją, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a cały ten turniej jest tylko nieszkodliwą zabawą.  
Zaciskając zęby, zajęła miejsce pomiędzy Doktorem a czarnowłosym mężczyzną i chcąc oddalić od siebie myśl o rozpoczynającym się pojedynku, spojrzała na nieznajomego. Po wyniosłości i pogardzie na jego twarzy nie było już śladu. Człowiek, który jeszcze przed chwilą tak ją irytował, wyglądał teraz na równie zaniepokojonego co ona. Rose poczuła do niego odrobinę sympatii i przez głowę przebiegła jej myśl, że to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy łatwiej jej było przejrzeć maskę nieznajomego niż najbliższego przyjaciela. Doktor popijał właśnie zielony płyn z podsuniętego mu przez skąpo ubraną kelnerkę kieliszka i wydawał się niezwykle zainteresowany widowiskiem. Rose poczuła, że robi jej się niedobrze.  
— Znam go! — oświadczył tymczasem radośnie Władca Piorunów tam w dole. — To kolega z pracy!  
Rose poczuła mieszaninę rozbawienia i współczucia. Nie była pewna, czy biedak nie zwariował czasem z powodu tego, co go spotkało. Albo może upadek i to późniejsze rażenie prądem tak mu zaszkodziły? Tymczasem zielony gladiator wydał z siebie groźny ryk i publiczność znów zareagowała owacjami.  
— Loki, popatrz, kto tu jest! — wołał tymczasem Władca Piorunów, patrząc najwyraźniej na siedzącego po jej lewej stronie znajomego z windy, który odchrząknął, jakby zmieszany. Albo raczej, stwierdziła Rose z zaskoczeniem, przestraszony nie na żarty. Nie miała jednak czasu dłużej tego rozważać, bo tam w dole rozpoczęła się walka. Korzystając z tego, że uwaga innych była skierowana na arenę, dziewczyna pochyliła się w stronę Doktora.  
— Chyba na to nie pozwolisz? — syknęła mu do ucha.  
Doktor nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie bój się, to tylko tak wygląda. Nie ma opcji, żeby on naprawdę go zabił.  
— Który którego? — mruknęła Rose z przekąsem. Przyjrzawszy się jednak walczącym, doszła do wniosku, że faktycznie jasnowłosy mężczyzna z wysypiska zdaje się bez trudu znosić ciosy, których nie przeżyłby żaden człowiek. A więc czyżby i on był kosmitą podobnie jak jego zielony przeciwnik? Tak czy inaczej nie mogła długo znieść tego widoku. Jackie miała kiedyś chłopaka, który namiętnie oglądał boks, a Rose nigdy nie rozumiała, co takiego pociągającego może być w widoku mordobicia. Cóż, najwyraźniej tu na tej arenie była w zdecydowanej mniejszości…  
Mimowolnie znów zaczęła spoglądać ukradkiem na człowieka (człowieka?) po swojej drugiej stronie. Choć wcześniej widziała na jego twarzy niepokój, teraz Loki wydawał się równie pochłonięty walką co pozostali Sakaarczycy. Przez moment z tych emocji obgryzał nawet swoje starannie wypielęgnowane paznokcie, zaś gdy Hulk kilkakrotnie grzmotnął Władcą Piorunów o ziemię, zerwał się i zawołał tryumfalnie:  
— Tak! Teraz już wiesz, jak to jest… — W tym momencie musiał poczuć na sobie spojrzenia pozostałych bo natychmiast usiadł z powrotem. — Jestem fanem tego sportu — wyjaśnił z niewinnym uśmiechem.  
Efektowne uderzenie błyskawicy znów przyciągnęło uwagę Rose do walczących. Wyglądało na to, że „Władca Piorunów” nie było zwykłym przydomkiem.  
— To nawet cool — mruknęła do Doktora, który uśmiechnął się potwierdzająco, a jednocześnie nieco tajemniczo, jakby wiedział coś, o czym Rose nie miała pojęcia. Cóż, zapewne tak właśnie było.  
W tym momencie czuła taką ekscytację zdolnościami gladiatora, że była gotowa nawet dać się wciągnąć w walkę, na którą do tej pory starała się nie zwracać wielkiej uwagi. Jednak w tej samej chwili walka się zakończyła. Rose popatrzyła ze zdziwieniem na Arcymistrza, wciąż trzymającego w ręce urządzenie, którego użył do obezwładnienia Władcy Piorunów.  
— To chyba niesprawiedliwe? — szepnęła do Doktora.  
— Myślałem, że się ucieszysz, że to już koniec — odparł ten, nawet na nią nie patrząc.  
Rose prychnęła cicho i odwróciła się do swego drugiego sąsiada. Ten wyglądał, jakby naprawdę mu ulżyło, jednak gdy tylko dojrzał jej wzrok, na jego twarzy pojawił się znów ten czarująco-irytujący, wyniosły uśmieszek.  
— Czas na bankiet! — oznajmił tymczasem Arcymistrz, klaszcząc w ręce, a Topaz jak spod ziemi wyrosła u jego boku, mierząc tak Doktora, jak i Lokiego wrogim spojrzeniem.  
Doktor podniósł się i złapał Rose za rękę.  
— Postaraj się nie zgubić. I nie pij niczego, co ci podadzą, większość tego to afrodyzjaki.  
— Słucham?  
Doktor uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i nareszcie przynajmniej na moment popatrzył wprost na dziewczynę.  
— Arcymistrz słynie z orgii — powiedział, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało, po czym pociągnął ją za sobą w górę loży.


End file.
